Catching the Furry Cuffs
by Alec B
Summary: The Defender of Tomorrows attempts to impress the Sheriff of Piltover. Leave a review telling me whether or not I should continue this! I am also taking suggestions.


Catching the Furry Cuffs

* * *

Author's Note: Was suggested into doing this, and I am still taking story ideas.

I am sorry if my hatred for Yordles shows in this chapter, I just had a Platinum ranked game where I died like three times from Teemo shrooms. I am talking like Arcane Shift onto two shrooms then flash onto another, but anyways I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I banned Teemo the next game. :D

* * *

Chapter 1: On the Case

* * *

Each meticulously placed shot hit dead center. Her fluid almost metronomic movement to ready for the next shattering shot had no flaw. She was an expert with her uniquely embroidered rifle and none would ever match her accuracy. Another shot was fired and the wooden dummy and it did not move. At first glance it would seem like she completely missed, but under further examination one would realize she was just shooting through the four centimeter hole that was caused from repeated impacts on the same area. This fact left the finely combed man in the white tuxedo in awe of her skill.

"Impressive." He smirked, earning a jump of surprise from the sheriff. She gave him a helpless look for a split second, before twisting the gun at him. Her facial expression changed into one of the opposite, and immediately the Defender of Tomorrow raised his hands in the air, an act of submission.

"Scare me again, I dare you." She hissed in a playful manner.

The tact man stared at her, then hoisted his hammer over his shoulder, static enveloping both of the flat edges. The weapon in his hands was his most genius invention and with it he pulled the sheriff closer to him using the underbelly of the its face. Again, the rifle bearer was surprised. With a huff she pushed the rose twirling man away a single cuff wrapped around his wrist, the other still dangling.

The defender looked at the steel band around his arm displeased before throwing the crimson red rose toward her without a single petal falling. She caught it skillfully in the long barrel of her rifle and continued to humor the hammer wielder.

"You know I never got what was with you and these silly roses." She smirked, letting the rose fall from it's position into her smooth unwrinkled hand.

She gave her harasser another push toward the wall, a gleefully smile on her face before pressing her lips against his in the form of a passionate kiss. However, as fast as it came it was gone only to be replaced by a small wave of her hand. Tranced, he attempted to follow only to be stopped by the metal cuffs connecting him to the solid wall. He let out a grin.

"Sorry, I keep the fuzzy cuffs at home." She giggled before leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes passed by before a new person entered the dimly lit room in the Institute of War. The Frost Archer frowned at him, she was not in her usual blue armor, but instead a green tunic laced with gold.

"Still chasing Caitlyn?" She asked nonchalantly, having seen him in this situation before.

He did not answer, not allowing his proud self to admit defeat.

It was a known fact in the Institute that Caitlyn was taken, not officially, but all the same she was off limits. No one was stupid enough to challenge Jayce, except for that hot head Draven who continuously irked him with his repeated attempts on his self-proclaimed woman.

_Clink!_

The archer finally unbound him from the white walls. With a hop in his step he left the training room after thanking the archer in course of his private apartment inside the Institute. Passing by multiple summoners and champions alike he continued, many of the females letting out little whispers or giggles as he passed. They either heard of his repeated loss or thought about going out with him, at least that was the case with most of the summoners. The champions on the other hand were not into him as much as the summoners, apart from the overly perky girl, Lux, who always succeeded in getting them alone to his dismay.

With a frustrated slam of the door he entered his room, turning on the hot water for his eventual shower. He couldn't seem to get over the fact that once again he had lost, but not only that humiliated. Though, that did not stop him from thinking about her, the hot steam melting against his cleanly shaved face. She was always in his head, even the way she baited Yordles in with her cupcake based traps, which oddly enough always seemed to work especially well against Lulu.

The words she would say before she killed them on the Fields of Justice rung in his head; _I've got a cupcake for you, little Yordle._

He laughed as he reminisced about the way her face would viciously smile before shooting the maimed cupcake munching Yordles, especially so when it was Teemo. No one would ever find out what she had against the Swift Scout. He guessed it was that one match she just stepped on too many of his poisonous mushrooms, but it didn't really matter to him.

The newly cleaned Jayce let out a sigh, leaving the warmth of the shower. The small apartment bathroom was now filled with hot steam. He looked about his room before pulling some clothes on, and soon after a blue light encircled him. He was being called to the Fields of Justice now, a fact he did not appreciate.

A bright white light mellowed out to reveal the multicolored prismatic fountain in front of him. He now stood upon a vine infused cobblestone platform, a howling shopkeeper who looked awfully like he could be that mushroom planting rodent's father stood to his left handing out items in exchange for gold. Jayce picked up some odd charm and a few potions before he went off into lane. Heavily to Jayce's dismay stood Caitlyn.

_WHY OF ALL PEOPLE?_

The electromagnetic hammer bearer gave a look of amusement to the sheriff who sat patiently by her tower polishing her rifle. She gave it one last look before pointing it at him. The defender gave a shrug realizing that it was always him who she pointed that gun at.

"Minions have spawned!" The announcer's voice echoed throughout the fields, and soon enough the mindless creeps came brutally hitting each other, oblivious to pain.

Jayce made an attempt to freeze the lane unsuccessfully. Caitlyn was continuously hammering away at the minions who were a bit smaller than Yordles and on occasion she would shoot a large caliber shell that cleared anything in her path. She was quite the sight in her officer costume.

Finally, she made her mistake. The Piltover sheriff had stepped just into range his hammer, thus his attack begun. Leaping in her direction he struck a thundering blow to her slim shoulder. The sheriff winced in agonizing pain after firing a large net in his direction, entangling him on the spot. She shot multiple small rounds in his direction, the magic of the fields lessening the damage, but the eighth strike felt unrestricted as it hit painfully on his lower thigh crippling him. In reaction, Jayce switched forms, his heavy static weapon turning into some sort of ranged crossbow launching multiple orbs of energy in her vicinity which she dodged fairly easily. In a last hope, he discharged one of significantly larger size that processed through a gate of light, this one struck home hard, knocking her to the floor. Jayce was about to go for a killing blow until he saw her pained expression. His hobbled sprint became a slow limping walk and sluggishly he crouched next to her.

"Did I scare you?" He whispered into her ear, prodding her to make a move.

But she just smiled and waited for a second. To the Defender of Tomorrow's dismay he stood upon a Yordle Snap trap which literally after a second closed upon his already injured leg, ending the battle.


End file.
